Bonne nuit !
by Lauryane
Summary: Un petit OS bien romantique entre Christian et Evan Bourne. Un couple parfait à mes yeux !


J'ai eu mon premier rencard avec lui ! J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience.

Jason est si doux et si timide. Lorsqu'il a tenté une approche il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Je lui ai donc dis directement : « pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre un de ces soirs », il a sourit. Ses magnifiques dents blanches se sont dévoilées, ses yeux couleur océan sont devenus étincelants. Il a baissé la tête sur le côté, baissés les yeux et m'a demandé : « Tu es libre demain soir ? ».

J'avais envie de lui crier, mais bien sûr que je suis libre, et même si je ne l'étais pas j'aurais tout annulé pour enfin avoir cette soirée avec toi en tête à tête ! Je voulais lui sauter au cou, lui hurler que s'il voulait même me filer un rendez-vous dans la minute je le suivrais. J'ai ravalé toutes mes envies et j'ai moi aussi souris en lui affirmant que je n'avais rien de prévu et que l'on pourrait se rejoindre au Revolution Rock Bar pour 20 heures.

Je suis allé à ce rendez-vous il y a cinq jours. Et il y a cinq jours j'ai enfin donné mon premier baiser à Jason.

En ouvrant la lourde porte du bar, j'ai pris la direction des salles lounge. Et je l'ai aperçu, mon cœur s'est emballé, je savais bien qu'il fallait que je me calme, que mon excitation me trahirait, que mes yeux bruns lui diraient tout ce que je lui cache. Alors j'ai respiré un bon coup, j'ai apaisé mon excitation et j'ai pris la direction de sa table. Comme d'habitude je l'ai trouvé sexy, indécemment sexy ! Il est resté simple, comme j'aime le voir habiller, un jean faussement usé, bleu. Je connais parfaitement ce jean, c'est celui qui présente des traits blancs sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il porte en haut un t-shirt simple sombre, moulant qui met en valeur son physique si désirable, et sa touche personnelle, une veste avec un aspect négligé, une capuche, une veste de sport.

Il me voit approcher, me fait un petit signe et déploie son plus beau sourire. Je lui réponds et m'installe en face de lui, je peux admirer de plus près, le soin qu'il a prit à se coiffer. Il a du batailler avec sa mèche vu le gel qu'elle comporte. Je souris en imaginant Jason face au miroir à s'acharner sur sa houppette.

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? _me demande t-il.

_- Rien, je t'imaginais juste te coiffant face au miroir._

Il rigole et affirme qu'il a mit du temps à se décider sur quel côté allait partir telle ou telle mèche.

Je profite de chaque minute à ses côtés, depuis le temps que j'attends cette invitation. Malgré la grande timidité de chacun aucun temps mort n'est à relever. Nous parlons de tout et de rien et surtout pas du travail. Nous faisons naturellement la part des choses lors de ce rendez-vous. Nous buvons raisonnablement, mais le peu d'alcool que nous avons bu fait tomber quelques inhibitions. Lorsque je me rends compte de l'heure tardive je lui dis qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Il est aussi de cet avis, nous sortons ensemble du bar, et il m'accompagne à ma voiture. Je m'appuie contre celle-ci et lui fait face. Je savoure la légère brise qui rafraichit l'air et permet de calmer mes ardeurs. Cette soirée est belle, il fait doux, la lune qui est presque pleine éclaire assez son visage pour que je puisse me plonger dans ses beaux yeux. Il semble hésitant comme lorsqu'il a voulu me donner rendez-vous. Je lui dis alors : « J'ai énormément apprécié cette soirée ». J'espérais que cette phrase puisse l'aider à faire ce qu'il n'osait pas.

J'avais vu juste, il a prit une de mes mains, j'en ai frissonné, un frisson incroyable remontant tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me suis laissé faire et il a répondu : « Moi aussi » en me regardant dans les yeux. A cet instant je savais pertinemment que je perdais le contrôle et que mon corps lui hurlait tout le désir que j'entretenais pour lui depuis bientôt 4 mois. Mes yeux devaient me trahir, pétillant de désir et d'envie pour cet homme, pour son corps, pour ses lèvres. Mon corps, mon langage corporel ayant trahit mon envie de lui, je lui tire la main de façon à l'approcher de moi, le coller un peu plus à mon corps envieux du sien.

_- Il est vraiment temps de se quitter pour ce soir._ Lui soufflais-je

Il brave sa timidité, va contre elle afin de laisser place à son désir, car lui aussi en éprouve. Il reste collé à moi cela ne le gêne pas du tout j'ai même l'impression qu'il se colle encore plus, je veux qu'il aille plus loin, je veux le provoquer, l'enflammer, l'allumer. Je veux qu'il se jette sur moi, m'embrasse, me caresse, ici ou chez l'un de nous. Je le prends alors moi aussi par la taille, puis décide de glisser ma main dans l'une des poches arrière de son jean afin de profiter de son corps musclé. Je joue avec mes doigts et la pression de ma main qui se trouve dans sa poche.

_- Rentre bien. _Me dit-il en me collant encore plus à son corps pour me donner une accolade non pas amicale mais tendre et chaude.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me trouver encore plus proche de lui, il avait comblé tout l'espace pouvant nous séparer.

Nous nous décollons l'un de l'autre, je monte dans mon véhicule et ouvre la fenêtre pour lui adresser les derniers mots de cette soirée.

_- Rentre bien toi aussi. _Lui dis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception qu'il ne soit pas allé plus loin.

Il se baisse et s'appuie contre la portière, nous sommes seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me caresse la joue gauche retardant un peu plus mon départ, je souris puis je rougis. Je suis sous le charme de cet homme, il l'a vu et malgré sa timidité il en joue. Mais mon impatience est telle que je lui adresse une phrase pour essayer d'obtenir ce que je veux.

_- Tu as oublié de me souhaiter bonne nuit. _Lui dis-je_._

Il rigole légèrement, secouant la tête de chaque côté. Puis il finit par se jeter à l'eau. Il appose ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes, d'une pression timide puis plus ferme. Je me laisse aller à ce baiser, ce doux et tendre baiser tant attendu.

_- Es-tu satisfait de ce bonne nuit ? _me dit-il en se détachant de mes lèvres.

_- Plutôt pas mal. _Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- Matthew ! _s'offusqua t-il.

_- Tu peux mieux faire j'en suis persuadé, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes. _Avais-je dis en démarrant.


End file.
